Regular Show: Attack of the multicolored Robots
by john Germoxican
Summary: When an invading army of Robots attacks the park, it's up to the regular show gang to try to stop it, even if it means they won't get paid money for saving the world.


**This is the beginning of the story arcs that lead into Toons of war, just be clear, toons of war doesn't start til late December, not the story arcs, they can come in at anytime. and I wanted to do Ed, Edd, & Eddy first, but I want to save the best arcs for last… so, here is the gang of Regular show.**

**3 days present.**

The park is being attacked from a colony of an unknown species, and the city is all on fire with people running away from collapsing buildings and running for their lives. "It's the end of the world!" Someone cried out and jumped into a dumpster. "No one can save us, what the hell are we going to do?" One firefighter asked the other firefighter. "What we are suppose to do, put out the fire!" The main firefighter reminded him and they began to turn the hose on and trying to put out the fire where Benson's apartment is, a blonde girl get's out in time and they help her as they put a fire resistant sheet on her and give her an oxygen tank. "Are you alright?" One of them asked. "Yes, I'm fine, but go get the others in there!" She ordered, not on purpose. "Alright, we will try; what is your name?" He asked her. "Audrey." She answered, and she sat right by the fire truck before the ambulance arrived. "I hope Benson and the others are fine." She prayed to herself.

In the middle of the park, where the house used to be, which is now destroyed from the outside, shows a tower of a white building that somehow has been set on fire, with Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Thomas, Muscle Man, Hive Five Ghost, with CJ, Eileen, and Starla, who was carrying Margaret, bridal style, as Margaret was unconsious from an unknown blood wound, and they all started running out of the main entrance, triggering the alarm, as they are running fast as they can as an army of the multicolored robot soldiers, who are soldiers with no faces and have different colors on them, the colors being Red, Black, Dark Blue, Dark Green, and Silver on them, and they were open firing on the escapee's, while Rigby, Skips, Benson, and C.J., were firing back at them, hitting a few of them.

"Dude, where is this place he wants us to go?!" Rigby yelled to Mordecai, who was looking at his digital map. "About 5 more miles, we need to get out of the forest!" He answered scared as hell. "There is no other way, he told us that this was the only way to get to the helicopter!" Skips informed him. "Not a good show!" Pops cried with fear. "In that case, GET TO THE CHOPER! Benson screamed, not caring that he said it funny as they all were in a life and death situation.

Mordecai looked back and saw Eileen looking at Margaret's wound. "How is she?" He asked. "Her bleeding stopped, but I don't think she can survive out here without further Medical attention!" She answered panicked. As they continued running, one of the Red soldiers ran fast and was about to grab Starla, but Muscle Man spotted this and quickly ran back and punched the soldier hard and the soldier went flying in the air. "No time for Mom jokes, but My Mom flaps jacks better then you! And stay away from my women" He yelled out and stayed with Eileen, CJ, Starla, and with an unconscious Margaret. "Mitch, I would kiss you, but we have to wait for that when we get out of here alive." Starla informed him since it wasn't the right time, or place.

"Four more miles!" Mordecai yelled to everyone. "I really wish I was still an interim!" Thomas cried out, and as he said that, A dark green soldier came out of nowhere and was about to jump on Thomas, but Five's spotted this. "Skips, save Thomas!" As Five's told Skips, Skips fired at the robot with an alien like shot gun, and blew his head off. "Oh my god!" Thomas panicked. "Don't worry about it, remember, they are not humans!" Skips reminded him. "I know, I just don't want to die!" Thomas whined. "Were are not going to die, we are going to get out of here, so just keep running!" Mordecai yelled to everyone. "Keep firing! They may trample each other if they are behind one another! Just keep firing like your life depends on it!" Skips yelled. "Still not a good show!" Pops cried as he fired his rock ammo sling shot with the color troops were right behind them.

"2 miles, I can almost see it!" Mordecai pointed out and in the small distance was the helicopter. "We are almost there!" Rigby cheered, but the cheer went from cheerful to cheerless as two soldiers, one Black, and the other Silver, were flying over them and started dropping grenades, only for Pops to see this and quickly fired rocks at the grenades and they bounced back to the two soldiers. "Crap." The Silver soldier said and at that moment, the grenades blew up and they fell to the ground hard. "Good Show, and good riddance!" Pops said gladly. As they exited the forest, they were close to the helicopter. "We're here!" Mordecai felt they were going to get away scot free, until…

"What's that sound?" CJ asked, right before anyone can answer, a large boom came out of nowhere and the guys were sent at least five fight in the air and they were unable to move when they landed, they couldn't scream in pain because they were unable to talk. "Are they paralyzed?" The Dark Blue soldier asked as he and 6 other blue soldiers arrived at the scene. "No, they just won't be able to move for a few hours, so they are just going to stay like this." The Green Blue soldier answered. "Take the others, including the near dead one, I want to kill the blue bird." The Green Blue soldier went to Mordecai and took out a blaster and aimed it at his head. "Very well, make sure the bodies are put in the freezer, we want to put their skins our new projects, and please, use the skinless bodies of trophies, if you want too." The Dark Blue soldier suggested, and they one by one, the soldiers started to take the bodies. "Say goodbye to your friends, even thou you may see them in the afterlife, they are going to be here a little while longer." The Green Blue soldier pointed the blaster on Mordecai's head and said one last thing to Mordecai. "Say Goodbye, Mordecai. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

A shot was heard as the scene goes black…Leaving the outcome unknown.

**Cartoon Network presents**

**Regular show:**

**Attack of the Multicolored Robots.**

**It's up to you guys, do you want to me to continue writing this story, or should I not pick it up, your call.**


End file.
